Like Father Like Son
by grettama
Summary: Beberapa hari menjelang Natal dan keluarga kecil di Avengers Tower mengalami sedikit cekcok mengenai pilihan hidup Peter Parker. Hingga akhirnya Steve Rogers menjelaskan mengapa Tony Stark tidak menyetujui pilihan Peter. Superfamily. Selamat Natal.


"Peter Benjamin Parker! Aku memperingatkanmu!"

"Kau tidak berhak!"

Tangan Tony Stark sudah terangkat di udara, siap menampar remaja di hadapannya. Namun remaja itu—yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Peter Parker—bergeming. Mata _hazel _Peter balas menatap mata coklat Tony, membuat tangan Tony terhenti di udara.

"Aku tidak butuh izinmu," desis Peter kepada Tony sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan melesat keluar ruangan, membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Tony menurunkan tangannya dan mengurut pelipisnya. _'Apa yang sudah kulakukan?'_

* * *

Masih gemetar karena marah, Peter melontarkan jaring laba-laba dari tangannya, bergelayutan dari dinding ke dinding dengan kecepatan tinggi. Telinganya berdengung di balik topeng Spiderman-nya. Pertengkarannya dengan Tony masih terngiang, dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu untuk meredakan amarahnya. Peter terus berayun dari gedung ke gedung, berteriak kesal, sampai akhirnya ia mendaratkan dirinya di atas sebuah gedung perpustakaan. Pendaratannya tidak terlalu mulus. Karena ia terlalu marah, ia tak bisa mengendalikan kecepatannya dan akhirnya ia sedikit terhuyung.

Peter membiarkan dirinya tersungkur dan akhirnya berbaring telentang, kemudian melepas topengnya, membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya dan menatap langit malam sambil terengah. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Peter mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya, membuatnya mendudukkan diri dengan sikap waspada.

"Hai, Pete."

Namun ternyata pemilik dari langkah kaki itu hanyalah Steve Rogers. Pria pirang itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Peter dengan senyum hangat.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku?" tanya Peter heran.

Steve mendudukkan diri di sebelah Peter dan memberinya tatapan menenangkan. "Aku tadi mengejarmu setelah kau keluar dari Avengers Tower. Aku terus berlari di bawahmu sampai kau berhenti di atas sini. Dan aku menyusulmu ke atas."

Peter tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendengus geli. Determinasi Steve memang sangat mengagumkan.

Kemudian untuk sesaat, tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang angkat bicara. Peter masih saja duduk sambil menatap langit, dan Steve juga melakukan hal yang sama di sampingnya. Namun akhirnya Peter menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti," gumam Peter. "Kenapa dia tidak menyetujui pilihanku untuk menjadi _gay_?" tanya Peter sambil menatap Steve, "aku sudah tumbuh besar dengan dua orang ayah sejak awal. Kenapa ia tidak menyukainya?"

Steve tersenyum, tapi tidak membalas tatapan Peter. "Dia bukannya tidak setuju dengan pilihan orientasimu, Pete. Dia adalah pria dengan pikiran yang sangat terbuka," jawabnya.

Peter mengernyit. "Lalu kenapa…?"

"Ia tidak menyetujui pilihanmu lebih karena pilihanmu adalah Wade Wilson," ucap Steve lagi, balas menatap Peter kali ini.

Peter mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak mengerti, _Dad_."

Steve menepuk bahu Peter. "_You are my son_. Sedikit banyak, kita punya selera yang mirip," ujarnya, seraya memandang Peter dengan mata birunya lekat-lekat.

Peter terdiam.

Steve tersenyum geli. "Tony adalah seorang bajingan, kau tahu itu. Dan ia melihat banyak hal dari diri Wade yang begitu mirip dengan dirinya. Tony hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Tony merasa kalau ia sudah terlalu banyak menyakitiku, dan ia tak ingin kau mengalami hal yang sama."

Peter terhenyak. Ia sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar.

"Tapi," ucap Steve lagi, kembali menatap Peter, "aku yang mengalaminya, Pete. Bukan Tony. Apapun yang dia pikirkan tentang dirinya, aku yang merasakannya. Tony memang brengsek, tapi dia tulus. Dan aku juga bisa melihat ketulusan yang sama di mata Wade. Dan aku tahu, walaupun Wade juga brengsek, dia tak akan pernah mengecewakanmu, apapun yang terjadi."

Peter benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya kali ini. Ia hanya bisa menunduk, menatap sepatunya. Tony mengkhawatirkannya sejauh itu. Ia sekarang benar-benar merasa bersalah karena sudah membentaknya tanpa benar-benar tahu apa yang Tony pikirkan. Harusnya Peter tahu, Tony pasti punya alasan. Dan harusnya ia juga tahu ayahnya yang satu itu bukan tipe yang bisa mengutarakan perasaannya secara gamblang dengan mudah. Anak macam apa dia ini.

"Aku akan minta maaf padanya," ucap Peter sambil menghela napas.

Steve menepuk bahu Peter lagi. "Mengenal Tony, kurasa ia sama sekali tidak marah padamu dan tidak mengharapkan maaf darimu. Ia mungkin sekarang malah sedang menghukum dirinya di bengkelnya karena sudah hendak menamparmu tadi. Tapi kita tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu, JARVIS akan mencegahnya dari upaya bunuh diri apapun."

Ucapan Steve membuat Peter menggeleng geli. Ya, hal itu memang terdengar sangat seperti Tony.

"Jadi… kau tidak melarangku dengan Wade?"

Steve tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Kecuali yang kau kencani adalah Johnny Storm, kurasa aku akan memikirkan ulang pendapatku."

Peter tertawa. "Yang benar saja, Johnny terlalu tua untukku!"

Steve memandang Peter dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Ketika aku pertama kali _berhubungan _ dengan Tony, usianya 38 tahun dan secara fisik usiaku 20 tahun."

Kata-kata Steve membuat Peter langsung berhenti tertawa dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Captain America itu. "Ewh, itu menjijikkan."

Steve tertawa geli dan mengusap puncak kepala Peter. "Aku akan bicara dengan Tony tentang Wade. Dia akan mengerti."

Peter mengangguk menyetujui.

"Tapi berjanjilah padaku, jangan ceroboh dan membuat dirimu terluka atau bahkan terbunuh. Aku yakin Wade akan menjagamu, tapi kalau sampai aku tahu dia melukaimu, aku akan langsung menguburnya hidup-hidup. Bukan urusanku kalau dia semi-_immortal_. "

"O-oke, _Dad_," gagap Peter, merasakan nada mengancam yang amat kuat dari suara Steve.

Steve bangkit berdiri. "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang? Sebelum Tony benar-benar berhasil bunuh diri. Aku tak ingin menghabiskan Natal kita dengan menghadiri pemakamannya," kekehnya.

Peter tertawa sambil bangkit berdiri dan mengikuti Steve turun dari atap lewat tangga darurat. Sebelum menuruni tangga, ia memandang langit sekali lagi dan merasakan butiran salju mendarat di hidungnya. Peter tersenyum, dia punya dua ayah yang luar biasa.

**Disclaimer: Marvel**

Yak! Karena Natal adalah waktu bersama keluarga, jadi saya bikin fanfic superfamily ini! Ngomong-ngomong, ini fanfic superfamily pertama saya. Haha. Dan mungkin Stony adalah couple pertama saya yang saya ikhlas punya anak dan berkeluarga secara mapan orz

Dan seperti biasa tetap saya masukkan ke fandom ini alih-alih komiknya.

Happy holidays!


End file.
